g3_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
California City Regional Transit
California City Regional Transit Services (CCRT) is a transit service agency through out California City which specializes in transit services for the entirety of the city. It recieves its dubious honor as being one of the longest running transit agencies ever to have been founded, tracing its dates to 1827 using four horses and ten seater carriages to transport people from place to place. However this has changed over the years as the service has gotten far better transportation methods (in 1835 they made steam trolleys as one of the first ways to not need horses). History In 1827, the agency was established by using four horses and ten seater carriages to transport people around the streets of California City. Eight years later in 1835, they came up with rail trolleys, which was deemed to be one of the first methods of transportation in the city to not need any horses or a carriage. The trolleys were only capable of going at most 5 mph (yes that's slow as all hail compared with what you see today), however the cars were able to carry far more people than the carriages, allowing for up to 30 passengers instead of just 10 like for the carriages. The point though is that the trolleys were powered by steam engines that only had 10hp, which seems slow compared to modern trolleys of today) In 1847, the transit agency got rid of the carriage transportation method and used only the steam trolleys until 1861 when they came up with steam trains that would be able to carry 90 passengers per car (each train had 3 cars) and eventually the rail trolleys were retired in 1910. In 1910, the year the rail trolleys were retired they introduced four wheel buses, which would carry 50 passengers across busy roads. These were the first vehicles to not need a rail system nor be pulled by horses since they were steam operated. They could also go faster than either of those, hitting speeds at up to 70 mph. They were powered on 100hp 7 cylinder steam engines (which is stronger than a conventional car engine for the time). In addition to these, they were also capable of climbing up steep grades without any problems due to these engines, which carriages had hard times doing so as horses then would get tired of walking. In 1937 they introduced flatnose buses, which were rear engine powered buses (usually with gas engines). They were powered on 7.3 liter straight-six gas engines which were stronger than even the steam engines of the previous buses. In 1941, the city mandated that they replace the steam powered buses with the newer (and more modernized) transit style buses. In 1952, they started using diesel powered buses which were more powerful than gasoline powered buses of 15 years prior. In 1947, the agency bought GMC and Flxible buses (these were the first buses to not be designed by the agency). Unfortunately, some people complained of how loud the buses were compared to the gas buses that they've ridden on before. In 1964 they went exclusively with GMC and Flxible buses, as they have scrapped most of the ones made in 1937. In 1977, 30 years after switching to GMC and Flxibles, they started buying more modern buses, and by 1980 these new buses of then slowly took over the previous buses that they've ordered 33 years prior and by 1985, they started buying Gillig Phantoms, which added the company as a supplier. In 1986 they replaced all older buses with the modernized buses and by 1991 they started using Orion V's, which again became a supplier for them. In 1998, Gillig introduced the low floor, or the advantage, and the agency started buying them and by 1999, more than dozens of low floors were on the road. School Tipper Service School Tipper Service (STS) began in 1961 and it was served to act as school buses for middle and high schools in the city. The fleet for this service was primarily GMC RTS'es and Flxibles (later Orion V's and Novabus RTS'es). Ultimately on May 27, 2009, the service was to be retired permanently and that middle and high schools in the district would switch to yellow school buses.